Tell Me You Love Me
by Pink Ponies LOL
Summary: Everyone LOVES the Couple Mikan and Natsume, right? Well, let's just say that things go wrong.


Me: I'm like SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORY BUT LIKE THIS JUST HIT ME AND I REALLY WANT TO WRITE IT.

Mikan: WHY ARE YOU LEAVING US?

Me: I'm not leaving anyone; I'm just taking a break.

Natsume: Yeah, whatever. It's not like anyone ever reads your story.

Me: MEANNNIEEE!

Hotaru: Whatever. Just Begin already.

Me: Yaass!

Hotaru: She doesn't own us.

Me: Hotaruuuu!

Me: This is set after the anime. Not the manga cuz that would change everything.

Mikan's POV

I didn't know how this happened. It just did. And I didn't like it.

But what could I do about it.

After all, I was an idiot since elementary school.

"He's getting married to Luna Kozumi." I tried to hide the pain in my voice as I told Hotaru the news.

Hotaru and I were in a small café, like we always were on Sundays.

After high school, Hotaru ran her own company. The Imai Corps. And me? Well, I worked as a teacher for Alice Academy. I ran the Dangerous Abilities Class. They were the ones that needed the help. Those children was brought into the darkness and now they couldn't get out.

But for me, they were like my own children. I don't have any though.

"Mikan." Hotaru yelled into my ear.

I gulped.

How long had I been spacing out like this?

"Yea-h." I stuttered.

"I've been calling you for a whole 5 minutes you idiot." Hotaru sighed as she drank her green tea.

"I'm sorry. Just thinking." I whispered to her as I ate another piece of strawberry shortcake.

"Mikan, just give up on Hyuuga. He isn't worth your time. Not in elementary, middle, and high school and not even now when he runs Hyuuga Corps." Hotaru said coolly.

I laughed.

"I know Hotaru, but I just can't help but want him." I whispered.

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"How's your teaching going, baka?" Hotaru suddenly asked.

I knew she was trying to change the topic. I was thankful her help.

"Good I guess." I whispered back a small reply.

"Mikan, will you ever move on?" Hotaru asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I told her and got up.

"Bye Hotaru." I quickly said a goodbye and paid for my half of the bill.

Hotaru was right. I should have moved one by now. But I still couldn't. After all, it's been 6 years since that day. The day that Natsume told me that I just wasn't for him. That he chose Luna in the end.

I cried for months. Even cut my hair as to forget but I just couldn't. He was so much to me.

And right now, he was marrying Luna.

Maybe their kids would be super pretty.

Will I ever have kids?

I don't know but I really did when Natsume and I were dating.

Natsume Hyuuga was always different form everyone. Even me.

When Luna came, it's like he changed and from there I knew that Natsume and I just didn't go. I couldn't accept that. I just couldn't.

"I'm pathetic." I whispered to myself as I trudged my way back to my apartment.

I lived alone. Ji chan had died a few years ago, so I didn't have any family.

That thought brought tears back to my eyes.

I missed him.

I opened my apartment door and walked inside.

I still had papers to grade.

After taking a nice hot shower and changing into an oversized t-shirt, I finally settled myself down on my sofa to grade paper.

My apartment was not a big one. When you walked in, you would walk into the living room. There was a glass wall, if you looked straight ahead. I loved that. Left of the living room was a kitchen. A small kitchen it went well since I hardly ever cooked anything. On the right was a hall that lead to 2 rooms and a bathroom. One room was mine and the other was a guest room that was usually used when Hotaru would come over. My room and the guest room both had bathrooms but the hall bathroom was just there.

I cuddled up with a stuffed bear and looked at the huge pile of papers that were laying there.

"Papers aren't going to grade themselves, are they?" I told myself with a chuckle.

I was about to start grading when there was a call.

I groaned but got up anyways and picked up my IPhone 6 Plus.

"Hello." I groaned in annoyance.

Maybe the person could understand that this person didn't want to talk at all.

"Polka Dots." The voice on the other side said.

I eyes widened.

Natsume. Natsume was calling me after so long.

After we broke up, he wouldn't call me and I deleted his number in an intent to forget him.

I was excited. No that wasn't the right word to describe how I was feeling.

I hid all this with a mask. A mask without any emotions.

"Who are you?" I asked in my most convincing cold voice that I could muster up at that time.

"Really Polka, I know that you know who it is." The voice muttered.

I growled.

"Excuse me sir or miss or whoever you are. I don't know you and I'm very bust so please state your business or just hang up the phone." I replied coldly.

There was a laugh form the other side.

"You changed Mikan. You changed so much and I wasn't able to see it." The voice whispered.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Natsume Hyuuga, you know your friend." He laughed.

"Why are you calling Hyuuga?" I questioned irritably.

Hey, I was supposed to be grading papers. Narumi would have my head off if I didn't get them graded by the end of this week.

"I just wanted to invite you to my wedding, Mikan. Luna says she wants you as her maid of honor." Natsume said.

I bit my lip. My heart was breaking.

"I'm sorry Hyuuga san but I will not make it to any wedding. I have work. So Goodbye. Please don't call again." I coldly stated and then hung up.

I fell to my knees after that.

Crying.

Me: Done!

Natsume: Making me the bad guy, eh.

Me: *sweat drop* Noppe.

(Temperature in room gets hot.)

Mikan: Mou, Natsume stop it.

Me: Review please. I want to know your felling about this.


End file.
